Counter Sword
The Counter Sword is a melee weapon in S4 League. This close range weapon consists of a large, mechanical left arm and a small sword in your character's right hand. It is meant to counter people who use melee weapons, hence the name "Counter Sword." This weapon is known for by most players as "CS." Using the Counter Sword *Left Click: Slash Punch. Slashes once then punches in a quick fashion. Can be followed up with a Strong Attack. *Left Click x2: Slash Punch, Slash. Can be followed up with a Strong Attack. *Left Click x3: Slash Punch, Slash, Quick Spin Slash.Can be followed up with a Strong Attack. *Left Click x4: Slash Punch, Slash, Quick Spin Slash, Spin Slash. The last blow has throwing abilities, which flings the opposing player into a wall. *Holding Left Click: Strong Attack (Uppercut). Emits a blast that is about 2 steps ahead of you. Allows player to send foes flying. *Aerial Left Click: Jump Attack. Smashes the ground upon landing. Can be followed up with a Strong Attack after landing. *Right Click (hold): Revenge Stance. Counters melee attacks. This nullfies some melee attacks coming from the front and front-side, stunning your enemies. An eSper in the "Revenge Stance" can still be hit by attacks from the top, sides, and back. Attacks that break the "Revenge Stance," include Jump Attack (PS), Uppercut (CS), 2nd Slash and Wild Attack (TB), Jump Attack (SB), Jump Attack and Charge Smash (Breaker). All other melee attacks (including Smash Rifle's Backhand Smash) will be negated and stunned. Advantages *Excellent crowd control *All attacks (except Uppercut) moves the user forward. (excellent for putting presure on the opponents) This can help move the player that extra few steps towards the Touchdown Goal. *Can Stun when in Revenge Stance *Can execute "critical hits" *Useful for some jumps Disadvantages *Delay after the end of attacks *Walks slower in "Revenge Stance" than normal running *The movements in the attacks can make it difficult to hit an evasive target. Tips *Critical hits are achieved by lining your character up with the enemy character, not your aiming reticule. An exception to this is the Jump attack, which criticals when you hit with the tip of the metal fist. *You cannot critical with Jump attack by landing on an opponent, or hitting their body directly with it; You must hit the ground infront of them, while remaining lined up. *Common combo for the CS is "Slash Punch, Uppercut, Slash Punch, Uppercut..." Best for crowd control until all enemies are dead or running. *You should be facing the enemy for Revenge Stance to work, so being backed up by a wall works quite well in protection from melee from behind. Trivia *Damage remains constant from all sides. *It can be argued that Counter Sword is a dual-wielded weapon much like the Twin Blade *Unlike other melee weapons, the right click is a form of defence, not an attack. *The 'hand' part of the Counter sword has three fingers. The middle and pinky are missing. *Also the 'hand' seems to cover only the top part of the arm; the underside of the arm is still visible when the Counter Sword is equipped. *The 'sword' is actually a metal stick, with no sharp edges, so its use is similar to an English policeman's bat. Gallery S4CS.PNG|Counter Sword Colors Crow counter 2.png|Crow Counter Sword Crow counter 1.png|Crow Counter Sword Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons